


our rainbow's end

by lorandias



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slow Dancing, please listen to the frank ocean version of moon river whilst read for ~the full effect~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorandias/pseuds/lorandias
Summary: “You’re not very good at this, are you?” Sento teases, huffing out a fond laugh as Ryuuga narrowly avoids stepping on his foot again.





	our rainbow's end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/gifts).



“You’re not very good at this, are you?” Sento teases, huffing out a fond laugh as Ryuuga narrowly avoids stepping on his foot again. His partner looks up from where he had been intently watching their feet and scowls at him.

“ _Hah_?” Ryuuga replies, bristling at his tone. Sento can see the flush spreading across his cheeks, up to his ears, as he tries to step out of his hold. Sento tightens his grip on Ryuuga’s neck and tugs him in closer. “You’re not exactly—“

“Shhh,” Sento soothes, bumping his nose softly against the others. “I was only teasing…”

He breathes the last word across Ryuuga’s lips, pressing a gentle kiss against them as he brings them into another turn. He feels his partner, _his best match_ , press back with a clumsy softness, deepening the kiss as they continue to sway awkwardly across the floor of their apartment. The kiss is sweet and slow, and Sento savours the feeling, savours the newness of this luxury. The new world they had created together has many new positives to explore, but this one might be his favourite.

Ryuuga is _here_. He’s here with him, and for the first time since they met there’s no weight pressing down on them, nothing and no-one trying to tear them apart. He’d had this belated epiphany a few minutes ago, watching his idiot musclebrain arguing with their second-hand rice cooker that apparently refused to turn on. Ryuuga had cursed and growled, as if a stern talking to was going to be enough to fix faulty wiring or the degradation of age. Sento had laughed at him, one of his usual sarcastic retorts on the tip of his tongue, before the whole scene suddenly hit him in the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs.

This was it.

A stupid, fickle rice cooker was going to be the biggest problem they faced today, probably all week.

The realisation made him feel like he was soaring, his heart thumping heavily in his chest as he steadfastly ignored the tears pinching at the corners of his eyes. Instead, Sento had placed his phone on the coffee table, the sweet honey tones of some American artist filtering out of the tiny speakers, and had swept Ryuuga into an inelegant dance.

Sento hums softly now, pulling back from their gentle kiss to lean into Ryuuga’s shoulder, breathing him in. He feels Ryuuga relax against him too, his hands slipping from his waist to the small of his back, the pair of them hugging now more than dancing. Ryuuga breaks the silence with a quiet question.

“What’s he even saying, anyway?”

Sento huffs a fond laugh against his shoulder, carefully shifting to translate in his ear. He cradles the back of Ryuuga’s head with one hand, unable to resist tangling his fingers in the auburn locks.

“ _Two drifters, off to see the world… It’s such a crazy world, you’ll see._ ”

“Oh,” He feels Ryuuga swallow, feels the slight shake in the timbre of his voice. “That’s…”

“It’s us,” Sento replies, pulling back again so he can see his partners eyes. The look Ryuuga is giving him makes his heart thump again, a fragile kind of hopefulness there that Sento wants to protect. He leans forward again, whispering the next line between them.

“ _My dream maker, heartbreaker, wherever you’re going… I’m going the same,_ ” Sento confesses, _promises_ , searching Ryuuga’s eyes for understanding. He gets his answer in the form of a kiss, desperate around the edges and bursting with emotion.

They stay there, swaying together in the dim light of their pokey kitchen, long after the song has ended.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've posted anywhere properly for....... god like 8 yrs???  
> thank you so much jobber for proofreading!! this is for tay, so i hope u enjoyed it bb!


End file.
